worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:To-Do list
So here's some sort of tentative centralized to-do list type thingy. I'm sure y'all can think of 9027 things to add, so be my guest. There's a dedicated section for Discussion all the way at the bottom, so please keep discussion out of the to-do list itself. When adding a new topic to the Discussion section, please use Heading 4 ( ) to enable convenient editing. Also, IRC. Use it. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 17:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) =Specific To-Do= random stuff that really needs attention # S1E11 and S1E12 need their reference pages transcribed # a link to the Game summary pages is needed, as well as moving those pages to main wiki content, maybe with an added note like "note that this is very much a work in progress" or something # witch profile pages need consistent layout # For some songs, we have several pages - like, one each for translation, kanji transcript, romaji transcript; or separate pages for Japanese, English and German lyrics in the case of Lili Marleen. # Strike Witches should probably be renamed to List of Strike Witches Media or something like that, also update and flesh out # standard formatting for the Himegoe pages as proposed here, extend unified format to other TL pages like Himeuta, Himebana, Himeroku, Starlight Stream and twitter stories # make a page for the new 501stJFW-OA radio show # skim through talk pages for more "to do" items # keep the To-Do list up-to-date # actually "Do" # tons more missing media detail pages # OVA # Movie # Himebana # Himeroku # Light Novels # Video Games # more category structure changes # create categories: Media, Anime, Audio, Manga, Light Novels, Games # OVA, Movie, Anime seasons 1+2 into Media->Anime category # music/drama into Media->Audio category # manga into Media->Manga # LNs into Media->Light Novels # Games into Media->Game # more =General To-Do= consider doing some of this whenever you find yourself bored and willing to work on this wiki and have no idea what to "Do" (see above), or something Article Stubs and Short Pages Article Stubs, Short Pages: "needs more text" add information to these pages. also keep in mind that many existing pages might qualify for a tag as well - if you see any exceedingly terse pages that are in dire need of additional info, feel free to flag them as stubs. Dead-end Pages Dead-end Pages: "needs more outgoing links" consider folding the info back into the most appropriate pages that link to these alternatively candidates for deletion, or for stub flagging. Lonely Pages Lonely Pages: "needs more incoming links" consider deletion, or if there's actual good info on a page, figure out which articles should link to it. Typos Also for the terminally bored there's always the good ol' hunting for typos. =Discussion= DISCUSS STUFF HERE So, yeah... stuff. Also god dammit wikia. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 17:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) old crap in the forum and on talk pages should we maybe clean out forum & talk pages? like, delete old crap and collect the tl;dr somewhere? -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 17:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Looking through the talk pages and finding stuff like this makes me support the clean out. Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) well if someone's against this he better speak up now or I'll get started on this. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Merchandise and Media editions Some voice/characterdrama albums lean towards this, but consider making a section for merchndise related to the SW franchise, such as different lines of figurines, information on the varous editions of the DVDs, and other stuff like that. SW as a franchise pretty much began with a line of Sega Figures that were sold as Arcade rewards, so I feel that it is relavant to the Wiki. In addition, it can be just as difficult to keep track of the various merchandise as it is the references, so I do think that its inclusion would make a positive contribution to the wiki. that was me. it logged me out. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 22:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) category pages It wouldn't be wrong to think about moving all content from category pages to real pages. Right now we are using category pages for content because they automatically list all pages categorized in them at the bottom, but I somehow doubt that's what those kind of pages are meant for. The only page with a big list that would need more than 5 minutes to create/linkify is Strike Witch, and that list is already in a state that would allow it to be copied it to a new page. As a bonus: normal pages are easier to link to than category pages. Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The automatic lists also include Fucking Everything ™, whether you want it to or not. And no matter how fugly it gets. (And it gets VERY fugly.) -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I moved all content from category to normal pages now, save for Category:Other_Characters. In case I missed something, it should be moved as well... Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 11:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Strike Witch page On the note of moving category content to single pages, it would save a lot of time and effort to have the list of Strike Witches on a page called List of Strike Witches. That way it would be possible to link from the single nation pages to a section of that page, getting rid of 11 lists nobody ever updates in the process. ::done that Nipa's Weasel (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, it would be nice to have a page that actually explains what a Strike Witch is. I think a lot about the subject and specifics like magic abilities and such was discussed on the Himebana CDs... Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 18:19, December 8, 2010 (UTC) We could, like, call the page that actually explains what a Strike Witch is... Strike Witch! BRILLIANT. -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Strike Witches page I was just thinking, either the Strike Witches (or soon to be List of Strike Witches Media or whatever?) page or some other easily reachable and appropriately obvious place should probably provide some kind of overview on how the different pieces of SW media fit into the picture (timeline, canon, etc). Like, which... thing is set in which year, and which characters or JFW it does feature prominently. (Y/N) -- Nagscreen (Talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 06:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Navigation templates Since this wiki has has become the source of SW information over the years, it would be great to make it better as a wiki. This wiki still relies mostly on search, categories and inter-article links for navigation. A good start would be importing some mediawiki or wikipedia navigation templates and creating navboxes around them in a standardized manner. I could get this started or done if the community agrees with the idea. What would be the best forum to discuss such stuff with currently active admins/editors? #aliveandwell on rizon? -epeli (talk) 23:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm honestly not as familiar with the navigation templates beyond search and in text hyper links as on wikipedia. could you pull up some examples from other wikis? I'm not as active as i should be but I try to check in from time to time. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 03:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about navboxes - even that page has two navboxes! You know, those boxes at the bottom of an article, that contain links to groups of related articles? Most wikipedia pages have them and other wikis use them as well, as they are useful for both users and contributors. They're good for making information more accessible for users. Standardized look on pages and easier maintenance. Orphaned pages are also easily dealt with proper navboxes. They'are really easy to use, once the required base templates are set up. They're simple to create and edit (see Template:List_navbox and its source for an example). Adding navboxes to existing articles simply requires adding the template name, eg. to the page. WP:A_navbox_on_every_page is one view on how to use them. Contrast with WP:Not_everything_needs_a_navbox. Some practical examples: * Every witch and joint fighter unit article should have a witches navbox of some sort. Perhaps a small navbox that lists members of one JFU by their rank in unit, with links to other JFUs? (A centralized navbox template would be much better for this than the current manually copypasted information on each page) ** There could also be a larger navbox that lists all the witches, which is collapsed by default. (ie. List_of_Strike_Witches condensed into a navbox - oh hey, that page could also be reformatted into a neat sortable table...) * All SW media related pages could use a media navbox that lists all the major SW medias. (Currently this info is only in Strike_Witches#Media and it could be neatly condensed.) -epeli (talk) 18:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC)